The Feline, the Canine, and the Shadow Beast
by Catwhiskers24
Summary: Twelve years old and named after Sera's long lost daughter, Lilly must be the strangest cat in all of Hyrule. When Beth and the other children disappear and a teenage boy returns as a wolf, Lilly is launched on an adventure of nine lifetimes. And to think, if sassy imps and wolf boys weren't enough, how'd she manage to befriend a mute shadow beast?


**Hey everyone! Catwhiskers24 here with my second fanfiction.**

 **This idea came to me while playing _Twilight Princess._ I just couldn't shake it, so I guess I'm working on two stories now. We'll see how this goes. **

**I know that the cat who plays the main character is actually male and named after Link, but you'll just have to bear with me for now, okay? For this to work, I'm going to have to go against canon a bit...**

 **So, if you read my other story, _A Different Path,_ I mentioned that I had an idea for a new story. If you're one of my previous readers, don't worry, I'm still going to focus on my other story. I just wanted to start this. This story probably won't be as long as my other one, but I hope you'll still like it.**

 **Speaking of things not being long, I know this is a wimpy first chapter. Sorry. There will be more coming soon, I promise. Just...be patient with me okay?**

 **Anyway, I didn't mention this in the summary, but all my stories end up with at least some Link/Zelda. As for the cat...well...you'll just have to wait and see...**

 _ **Warnings: This story contains violence, minor coarse language, and a smartass imp.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ or it's characters, but the OC's, plot twists, cliff hangers, and plot are the strange creations of my mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Lilly! How dare you steal that fish? Bad kitty!"_

I looked up, swiping my tongue over my jaws. Sera, my mistress, was glaring down at me.

"We were going to eat that fish for dinner. What are we supposed to eat now, huh? What, do you want us to _starve?_ We're going to go hungry tonight, and it's all your fault!"

I blinked up at the large woman, who looked like she hadn't missed a meal in weeks. Sharp blue eyes narrowed at me.

"What? Are you just going to stare at me then?"

I fluffed out my fur. This seemed like a lot of fuss for one little fish. After all, any food on the counter was fair game. I was hungry. I was just trying to solve my own problems. Is that so bad?

Sera continued glaring at me. So she _was_ going to keep this up. Oh. How pleasant.

I flicked my ginger tail in irritation.

"Fine." Sera pursed her lips. "If you're not going to apologize, then you can just get out, you useless, mangy pile of fur."

I flared my nostrils. How _dare_ this peasant insult my perfect calico coat? I'd already groomed it _twice_ today. There could not have been a hair out of place!

 _She_ was the one who should be apologizing! Yet, she was still staring at me, as if it were _my_ fault that she made a dumb mistake.

With my tail held high, I stood up and leaped off the counter, sliding through my cat door into the sunlight outside.

I squinted my gray-green eyes as the harsh rays bore down on my face. Slinking around the edge of Ordon, I found my way to my spot near the lake. I'd always seen fish there, but I'd never caught one.

After days and days of sitting at the lake shore, I had realized there was nothing I wanted more than to taste fish. So, naturally, when I saw that fish sitting on the counter-top, I couldn't resist. I was a predator, after all.

Flicking my tail in impatience, I let my head sink to my paws. I never enjoyed being reprimanded by my mistress. She had taken me in, after all. All I could remember of the day that I first met her was feeling weak. Yes, very weak. And cold. I definitely felt cold. I was exhausted from shivering when Sera had found me.

Her eyes had been red and swollen, her hair an unkempt mess of brown locks. I remembered seeing her through the bushes. She had been wandering around the woods for hours, calling the same name 'till her voice went hoarse:

Lilly.

No, she had not been looking for me. She had been looking for someone else. Her first born daughter, Lilly, had disappeared that day, on her fifth birthday. Sera had been desperately searching for her, screaming her name over and over.

I remembered seeing her and feeling this flare of hope. Something about seeing her face had been soothing and comforting, and I had limped over to her, letting out one of the weakest mews in my life.

Sera had taken me in, adopting me as one of her own. Twelve short years later, and I remembered nothing from beyond that day.

I swiped my tongue over my lips once more, feeling guilty by the lingering taste of fish. Sera had given me a home, and what had I done? Eaten her family's meal.

I imagined Beth, her young daughter, coming home, starving and hoping for a meal. What would be waiting for her? An empty plate.

While the young girl was never around, I had always felt a slight connection to her. I had no idea why. I suppose, growing up without litter-mates, Beth was the closest thing I had to a sibling.

And then there was Hanch, the poor, easily startled watch man of the village. He always walked with a slouch, perpetually intimidated by Sera, his pushy wife.

Yes, Sera could be a bit of a control freak. But she ran the store that kept her family going, and I owed her my life. I wouldn't wish for any other mistress.

Thinking through all of this, I couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt for my actions. Perhaps I could make up for it by catching her _another_ fish. Yes, _that's_ what I'd do.

I laid by the lake, tentatively reaching a paw towards the water. As soon as the icy liquid penetrated my fur, I lept back, bristling. It took a few moments for my fur to settle.

The problem with my plan was fairly small—I didn't know how to fish.

Yes, I know. A cat should know how to hunt. But I had never had to catch my own meals. The chickens were out of the question. They were too dumb. I'd almost feel bad if I attacked one.

And mice and squirrels? Couldn't catch them either. They were too fast. And they always tried to approach me to talk. What was wrong with _them?_ They were almost as dumb as the chickens!  
I yawned. Perhaps I was worrying for nothing. Sera would probably not hold this against me for long. After all, everyone knew she preferred me to the rest of her family. It wasn't even a competition! She spoiled me rotten, while she sent her mate and offspring outside every day.

I stood up and stretched. Perhaps I should go back. But first...the sun was nice and warm on my pelt. This wasn't a bad place for a catnap...

* * *

Loud footsteps shook the ground, and I jolted awake. I lept to my paws, immediately alert. Around the bend of the land came another figure.

What was his name again? Liam? Lincoln? No wait...Link. Yes, that was the puny boy's name.

Normally, I wouldn't have spared him a second glance, but today...today I spotted something in his hands. It was a large stick, made of a brittle wood. An old string was attached to the end. Poorly made, I suppose, but nevertheless, I knew what the tool was used for. And it was the perfect solution to my quandary.

"Hello," I meowed, winding 'round the boy's legs.

He blinked in warmly, reaching down to trace his fingers along my spine.

"What do you say you catch me one of those fish?" I mewed, encouraged by the attention.

Link blinked in daft misunderstanding. He offered a bright smile.

"You're cute, kid. Now, can you please catch me one of those fish? A greengill would do quite nicely, thanks." I requested once again.

I flicked my tail towards the brook, hoping that would clear up any confusion.

"Your fur is so warm," the boy mumbled, still petting me.

"Boy, you're as stupid as the rest." I meowed. Why couldn't anyone here understand me? I was speaking in the most used tongue in the land. I tried to nip at his fingers, but instead I just brushed his finger with my damp, pink nose.

"You're so sweet," he laughed, poking my nose.

"And you're skull is as thick as a wall, I said dryly.

Link ignored me, continuing towards the dock. "You want me to catch you a fish? Maybe you can give it to Sera."

"Oh, wow. You sure are a genius," I meowed. "If only _I_ had thought of that."

Link smiled. "Your meow is so adorable. I could listen to it all day."

" _Moron."_ I muttered.

After a few moments, Link hooked a fish. As soon as it's body hit the deck, I lunged forward, picking up the greengill with one swift motion.

I turned my back on Link, heading back to Sera with the fish clamped proudly in my jaws. She wouldn't suspect a thing.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Regardless, reviews are always very appreciated.**

 **Fav/Follow?**

 **So yeah. I'm really doing this. Both of them. You've gotta be _kitten_ me.**

 **Oh boy.**

 **~Catwhiskers24~**


End file.
